A Sword Mistress from Birth
by fanficmaster29
Summary: When a girl is captured one night, believed to be a Turner, what will Barbossa realize about this black hair swords expert that everyone seems to know the name of but herself, and most importantly. Captin Jack Sparrow.  Philip/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys! I'm not sure if I'm going to put a second chapter up anytime soon. I may wait untill I get some reviews. I guess you could say this is an AU, because i'm starting at the first movie and changing the whole idea. I don't own any of this fabulous pirates material though:(**

_Left, right, jump back, left right, jump and-_

"Toni! Hurry up!" _Left, circle, then-_

"TONIA! GET IN HERE NOW!" Great, why would that women need me! I placed the sword carefully back on the stool, and ran out of the barn threw the rain. I saw the small black carrige. She opened the door and handed me a towel.

"Your father told you about playing with swords! Its the most barbarric thing I've ever seen a lady-"

"Mother! Are you completely mental! You've never even picked up one in you-"

"THAT enough Toni. Now I expect you to get right up stairs and do something with those gastly clothes when we arrive at the mannor. And thats the final word." She was so stupid. She always thought women should be the weak ones. The ones that had to stay at home,and wear dresses that you cant even breath in. We arrived at a huge, white mannor. The Swann Residence. Governer Weatherbey Swann lived with his 20 year old daughter Elizabeth. When we were younger, I would pull her pig tails when she teased me about wearing boy clothing. We never really got along from the begining.

"MOTHER!" She suddenly grabbed my wrist tightly.

"If you even think about causing trouble, your father will ship you off to London in a heartbeat. Now, you will not ruin this night for him!" I froze out of her sudden sharp screeching her voice had reached. My parents werent terrible. Well, they werent my actual parents, but they werent that bad. Most of the time.

I walked unwillingly up the fancy porch and into the huge house. It really was just a waste of money! I mean who needs 2 grand staircases! A oh to familiar face greeted me at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello, Miss Swann." I snared with a smirk.

"Hello Tonia Paulina S. Frent." She eyed my clothing, while I eyed hers.

"Pleasure to see you too Elizabeth." I popped the P in pleasure.

"Same for you." She turned her focus to my just arrived mother. Her nasty expression turned to a sickly sweet one.

"Oh its a pleasure to see you Mrs. Frent! You look as lovely as ever!" My mother looked at her and returned the complement.

"Oh darling Elizbeth! You are just as beautiful as ever. You really should try and rub off on Tonia here, she has a new thing lately-"

"ITS TONI!" She ignored me and carried on.

"Yes well shes been fancy'in swords!" Elizabeth shot a big smirk my way.

'' Oh thats just so outragous who does she think she is? A Pirate?" By this time my mother and Elizabeth were engrossed with a conversation on me of course. I wondered amiously up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOTCHER! I am happy to let you know...that i HAVE decided to finish this book! I was going to just let it sit until I finish At the Full Moon book uno, but nope! I had sooooo many subscribers to this book, i could hardly wait to post! So... I bring to you...chapter Dos! Yah...im taking spnish this year *cheers* PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE AND ALL THE GOOOOOD STUFF! and btw i dont own potc...or anyone *crys***

"May the Lord be with you, Philip. This is a great deed you are doing."

I smiled at the old priest. He was a pleasant man who always did the right thing. Resently, he had been praying for me to go to Port Royal. He had a old friend there that would love some help in his church. I walked throught the darkened village of England. Port Royal was quite a distance, but I was more than willing to go. I walked back up the stairs of the small house where I lived.

The old mistress down below said she didn't need both levels, so she let me rent the top. I gave her 40 silver piececs and a bible, and she was greatfull. Well, most people were. Ever since both my parents died, I was on my own. I was schooled properly and taken in, but only because my parents had given me education through the church. I settled down in my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of a new life in Port Royal.

"I am willing to give you 4 gold pieces and a bottle of rum for his hat!"

"No! I am willing to give 10 silver pieces and 3 bottles of rum for his hat!"

It had been like this all day. I didn't go near the docks much, but today I had to find a ship sailing to Port Royal. Everyone had been talking about some pirate. I wasn't the type of person that hated them, or praised them. As long as they respected me, I respected them. One however, caught my attention. He had strange brown dreadlocks intwined with beads. He noticed my starring and called me over.

"Oi! You boy! Come over here!" He wispered.

I looked around, and back to him. Slowly, I paced over to him. He looked me over and questioned.

"What's your name, son?"

"Philip Swift."

"Well then Mister Swift, I'm lookin' for a crew, and you seem like just the very young and capable sort of person that I'd be needin'. Why dont you join me crew and I'll pay ya 5 gold pieces, savvy?"

"Well actually I was heading to Port Royal, Mr...?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. And It just so happens, me and my lovely ship are headin' to that very same port."

The captain shot me a evil grin. At the moment I wasn't aware he was a pirate. I didn't care how he dressed or talked. I was just pleased I had found a ship to take me to Port Royal.

"I accept, but may I preach on your ship Captain Sparrow?"

"Preach? You must be a missionary."

"Yes, sir."

"Right then, meet me here at in 20 hours, boy. Don't be late."

It seemed funny to me, that we would be setting sail so late.

"That seems a bit late, doesn't it, Sir?"

I watched his face contort and look for words.

"It's uh...good luck, I must be going."

I watched him stride off, in a rather strange manner.

It was dark outside, very dark. Espesially since the section of the docks where I stood had no lights. The was a light breeze in the air, but it wasn't enough to chill you. I was rather curious why Captain Sparrow had asked to sail at 10 o'clock, but I guess a captain knows best. I don't really think I was a sailor from birth, anymore than I was now. I more liked to be on land, but preaching was as good a prize as gold was to a pirate.

I paced my steps farther down the dark dock, and came to a magnifacent ship. It was no dought, part of His royal navy. The king had always been very picky when it came to ships. Aspecially who commodered them. Foot steps draged me out of my thoughts. I looked over the port with narrowed eyes. Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine, followed by my legs and vision giving out.

**A/N: Was it Sparrow? WHo knows...and I am thankful for all of you who have read this book! Stick with me please! It will take about 2 weeks for me to upload again! But if i get five reviews...i may upload sooner...anyways i luv yah awesome peoples who read my books. Please go check out my other book...At the Full Moon...if your a HP fan! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

I smirked at Theo Groves, who happened to be smirking back at me. It was mid day and very hot, as I stood next to the wench, waiting for the serimony to end. James Norrington was promoting form Captain to Commodore. I could hardly wait till after the serimony. I was always friends with Theo and Andrew, who are luteniets, and James who I had met on rather akward terms. A sharp pain in my ribs pulled me back to reality, which happened to be the wench giving me a filthy glare. I ignored her, and clapped as the governer handed James a very beautiful sword. It held long elegant rapier, with an ornately wrought handle. The piece of metal creating a beautiful twisting desing, inlaid with gold flilgree. It was fit for a Commodore. Aspecially James, who deserved one made by his best friend. It was rather difficult, but with the help of my friend and boss Will. I stayed in his shop later at night, just to make it. I was also Wills secret apprentice, while he being one for Mr. Brown, the actual Town Black smith.

"Are you incapable of walking Tonia?" My mother question, since apparently she had been trying to make me move. I just rolled my eyes and wondered away from her angered form. I walked across the fort top, and over to a more private section, wich occypied non other than Andrew Gillette and Theo.

"Hello! I thought I would die from the heat!" Andrew hugged me gently and then Theo, still smirking.

" I wouldnt play about that if I were you Toni." I ignored that and walked over to the edge looking over the ocean.

"Did you tell him yet? Did you tell him I made it?" I turned my head to see both men act like they never heard me.

"...You didnt... You promiced you would tell him!" I turned back to the ocean. A hand pressed down on my shoulder.

"Toni, I'm really sorry. Andrew and I just thought it be better if he didnt know. He may...worry."

"I understand Theo, but it was a gift and James was suppose to know!" A calm voice also appeared behind me. I turned around smirking.

"What was I suppose to know?"

The oh so clueless James stood infront of me. I never really approved of what he was suppose to wear.

"Your lucky this is a special day James, because if not….that hat would be flying over the fort wall by now."

He grins back at me and evaluated my own wardrobe.

"Tonia Frent. I thought I would have never seen the day you wore a dress."

He said with his baratone voice.

"Shush….", I heard the annoying voice making me look over his shoulder," Oi! James! The blond idiot is staring at you!"

He glares at me, probally since Im not covering the immense amount of laughter I had produced. Theo joined in to, but Gillette looking more simpathetic.

"OI! Andrew whats wrong!"

He looks at James for a moment, who nods at him.

"Well….Governer Swan…..informed James…..that…well…he..um"

James finally says:

"He wants me to propose to Miss. Swan."

Woah. Standing there….watching the face of Theo, shocked. Watching Gillette look guilty, and most of all. Watching James…the mirror of a ghost that would watse his whole life away on someone that's unloveable. For some reason in this minute, there was a change in the wind. I looked over the fort wall and my eye caught a glimpse of the wisping black sails, and decayed looking wood of a ship in the distance. I was caught in a trance, that was only broken by the screams of the women behind me. I looked around curious and figured I had been oblivious to the world for a good five minutes. Theo of course pulled me to the site where we watched down below, as James hit the water, and surfaced again pulling out the lifeless, pale looking form of Elizabeth Swan.

The only sounds that could be heard we those of a crying man. The Governer.

**A/N: HEY! Im so happy! I really am! I got Microsoft word so all my new chapters should be easier to read….also, Im sorry it took much longer than 2 weeks….but the next should be a bit sooner I hope. Plus….we all want to know what became of Philip right?**


End file.
